


Mother

by BeatriceRedgrave



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, In the Land of Midnight, Morgain of the Endless and her daughter Herra, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceRedgrave/pseuds/BeatriceRedgrave
Summary: The Endless are not made for Human Desires





	Mother

I close my eyes and search deep within. A black pool, a large moon over top the far-side mountains, faint starlight, and the black forest surrounded me. A faint ripple in the opaque water. There she is. 

"What do you seek, my child?"

"I seek my mate, my lover, my life, mother."

The water rises, elegantly female in form. Faceless, she tilts a head at me. "But why, child? You are all the power you will ever need."

"I am lonely, mother. I grow bored of myself."

She flicks water from her fingertips, a gentle spray, teasing. "You are not the moon, child, reflecting another's brightness. You are your own star." She sinks into the pond. "You need only shine."

She is gone, but she is ever present. The gentle caress of the breeze and the smell of damp earth. 

"But mother," I say to the sky, "no one will look directly at the sun."


End file.
